The present invention relates to a radio wave-corrected timepiece capable of extracting information about time from radio waves containing encoded information about the time and of correcting the time.
In a known structure as described in Japanese Patent Publication JP-B-61-191981(1986), received radio waves are converted into a pulse train, and an indicator or hand is moved in synchronism with the pulse train obtained by the conversion. In a radio timepiece of another known structure, the intensity of received radio waves is displayed, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,396.
However, in the first-mentioned prior art technique, a decision made as to whether the received radio waves are being jammed or in normal state depends on an operation consisting of watching an indicator or hand. Therefore, there is a possibility that the decision is made incorrectly.
The second-mentioned prior art technique has the problem that it is impossible to judge whether the received radio waves are being jammed or in normal state, although the intensity of the received radio waves can be known.